Renewal Of Existence
by Firemages96
Summary: We all have different opinions on what happens after death, may it be simply going to some form of an afterlife, namely heaven, hell or even purgatory. Some even believe that we'll simply cease to exist. Unfortunately for one Ryu Kurama these concepts didn't seem to apply. (SI-OC insert fanfiction)
1. Prologue

**A/N: First story here, read an absurd amount of Fanfiction I've lost count quite a while ago. Thought, that I would give writing one for a change. So here you have it, my prologue to my SI-OC insertion fanfiction of one who becomes Ryu Kurama. The very same clan that specializes in genjutsu, that resides in the hidden leaf village. Don't think anyone's used this clan for a SI-OC fanfiction. Now get to reading the dang story!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It happened so fast, I had barely had the time to be able to comprehend it. I was shot what seemed like, 16 times. He unloaded his entire clip of some sort of an automatic gun. I suppose, it's what I get from… well, trying to kick someone where the sun ain't shining, yeah you heard me.

Now let's recap shall we, I'm a student at a local high school, I was to get groceries on my way back home, and to be honest I completely forgot to bring any cash with me on my way to school. This was the situation that made me head towards the bank.

And of course, just a few minutes after I walked in, a bank robbery just had to occur. Truly I hate my luck, not that I have much of it anyways.

The robbers looked like well... your typical robbers, wearing the black face mask thingy and holding guns. At first the 3 of them walked in without a care in the world, suddenly pulling out their guns and pointing them in the general direction of well, everyone.

People started cowering on the floors, I had nothing else better to do, and so I did the most logical thing one could have done in my position. As soon as they had turned their back towards me I charged straight at em. I figured if I could hit em where the sun doesn't shine, I'd be able to do something at the very least.

And so I enacted my plan, can you guess what happened? I landed the kick turns out the guy wasn't, really a guy, the situation turned awkward right then and there. Turning around they unloaded their whole clip on me, thinking back on it not one of my brightest moments heh, heh, heh...

Now I'm here dying on the floor, seriously how long does it take for one person to die, I was shot for god's sakes! Well to be fair in reality it probably didn't take all that long, but for me well, you could say I was waiting to embrace the cold heartless feel of death wait a second, scratch that, LIKE HELL I'M READY TO DIE!

Alas, things like this really aren't in our control, and so, I died just like that. Now I was never really a religious person, even though I still believed that there was some sort of… a higher power above myself, and so I believed in some sort of heaven or hell, kind of afterlife.

And so I waited, waited and waited, however nothing seemed to happen. It was simply pitch black, the same as when I closed my eyes for the last time. I don't know how long I stayed in that darkness that was my world. Eventually I felt something, I was getting pushed, and it was as if I was being thrown down a garbage shoot, yet more slimy and dark. Light hit my eyes so suddenly temporally blinding me, not that I could see much other than blurry shapes and motion anyways, I could also hear what seemed like my own wailing. To sum it up, birth truly is a traumatic experience.

I was then lifted in the air by what looked like a stern man, he then spoke "Kurama Ryu" while looking at me lovingly, which seemed out of place on his stern face.

At that moment I panicked as I made the obvious conclusion, what else could I have done? My existence was just renewed once again as Kurama Ryu, a good thing? I think not.

* * *

 **A/N: like it, hate it? Let me know so I may improve on it in the future!**

 **(Omake)**

 **And so I enacted my plan, can you guess what happened? I landed the kick, poor guy fell down clutching his unmentionables, he, he. I took his gun looked at it, nodded, lifted it up, I twirled around while pressing the trigger. I looked around, turns out I shot every single person in the bank while getting lost in the moment. I dropped the gun, I walked outside of the bank like nothing happened. Not that anything did, right?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Your reviews and feedback truly warmed my heart, anyways here is my first chapter of Renewal Of Existence. Kurama Ryu in this story is taking the place of Kurama Yakumo, from a filler arc in the Naruto anime, for the purpose of this fiction he will be 1 year older than the "rookie 9" Naruto's graduation class.**

* * *

Three goddamn months have passed since I've been reincarnated, THREE goddamn months in this God forsaken place. Living life, from a baby's point of view is quite annoying, I guess I now know why the human brain forgets our misadventures of life as a baby.

Over the couple months I kept feeling an annoying itch throughout my body, yet I could not seem to stop the itch no matter whatever I did. As a result I cried, and I cried a lot, I'm surprised how my "new" parents aren't sick of me yet. Speaking of which, I finally discovered what that, irritable itch really was, chakra, turns out I'm not just reborn in the world that I've always known, no I'm born in the world of Naruto. The very same world where Ninjas hop around throwing fireballs, and other techniques of mass destruction. My immediate reaction was to go into much more shock than what a baby's brain could handle, and so the natural response for a baby happened when overloaded, I cried.

That however was not the only thing that I had found out in this new world, as if it wasn't enough that the world itself had to dump me into a place full of ninjas who well, KILL. I'm also granted a weak body constitution, and yet still the world had not stopped messing around with me no, I'm also the heir of the goddamn Kumara clan, meaning I've taken the place of the original heir, one Yakumo Kurama.

If all of this has happened it's also very likely in the next coming years I'm going to end up murdering my parents in a fire, know why? It's because of the kekkei genkai of the kurama clan, which ends up putting a demon kind of thing inside your head, that's COMPLETELY insane, yup you heard me insane.

On the upside though, my parents seem nice enough, I mean, they feed me, love me and care for me. Yesss sir, Murakumo Kurama and Uroko Kurama, are nice fellows indeed, oh and there's that uncle that drops by from time to time. I think his names something along the lines of Unkai Kurama. Not that I could say any of this out loud yet anyways.

However, as an fan of Naruto in my past life I knew the gist what was coming, and to be frank it scared me, but not as much as it should have. Suppose it comes from having these genetics from a "Ninja" clan, and so sitting around for three months, not being able to prepare for what's to come because I was a baby, was truly an annoying prospect.

As the Kurama clan was claimed to be genjutsu specialists, I thought that we must have good chakra control to manage such feats, and so I started to play around with what I now recognized as chakra, not that I had anything better to do. As I had always been aware of the "New" energy inside myself, I was able to find it, and draw it out faster than even I had expected.

Unlike the speed I was able to draw out my chakra at, my chakra size was a whole different story, it sucked and it sucked badly. My physical side of my chakra as you can guess for a baby that just hit three months was pretty much nonexistence, my spiritual half however was the dominant half of my chakra right now by far. Guess you can attribute that to living 16 years in another life. Even so it was not enough for me to draw out my chakra for long, I passed out.

* * *

 **Time skip (9 Months)**

* * *

I can walk finally walk, yet my physical illness hampers that, I should be able to walk much better then I'm able. But alas I've at least achieved the status of walking, yes bask in my glory muahahaha. Ah right this body of mine has also progressed, it can now also handle my random bouts of insanity, minor insanity mind you, nothing worth taking me to a doctor over.

Speaking of my developing body, I could manage to say small words such as Kaa-san and Tou-san. I think I scared the living hell out of my parents when I managed to say both one after the other. They did what any caring parent would have done, picking me up, while cooing nonsense.

The experimentation with my chakra over the time period of 9 months had shown its benefits. I could feel my chakra capacity grown immensely from what it was before, the more you stretch a muscle the more it can be stretched the next time. I honestly couldn't wait until I could start learning the illusion arts.

Just then and there my father came into the room, he walked in and picked me up from my crib, he rubbed his finger against my cheek affectionately.

I stared at him while babbling "Tou-san, Tou-san" over and over, as well as other incoherent sounds, while reaching out at him with my chubby fingers. This seemed to brighten up the expression on his face.

He carried me down the stairs of our two story house, I could hear noises from downstairs, as well as, guests? Oh right, it is my birthday the celebration of my entry into this world, well huh I guess I'm one year old now aren't I. Anyways my father took me down the stairs then put me on the floor, I struggled to stand straight, but in the end I managed it. I walked holding my father's hand to the main area of our home, where fellow clansmen as well as friends of my parents were there. They all greeted me, some pinched my cheek exclaiming how cute I was, not that I could do much to stop them anyways, so I let it happen.

Looking around I spotted it, my cake, it was chocolate brown, with a single candle on it, and it was covered in frosting. I maintained my composure, well...I tried at least, but even with my 16 year old mind seeing something sweet, after so long, I really couldn't resist, I ran towards the cake. However somehow Kaa-san seemed to know what I was going to do before I even did it, and so I was stopped, I didn't get the cake….yet that is.

Kaa-san placed me down next to the other children at the party, there were three of em. Bob, Billy and Joe, well that's what I dubbed them at least, never got to know their names. They were younger or older by a month or two not much of a difference, yet they were immensely boring, they just, drooled, or teethed on things… Sigh.

Majority of the party went along the same lines, but finally it seemed I could finally have my cake, as my mother called me over to the table "Ryu-chan, it's time to cut that cake of yours." She truly is a sweet woman...and I'm not just saying that because she let me have my cake, finally, no not at all.

And so, I walk over, I take a deep breath and blow out the candle, as the candle got blown out the light turns off. Then I feel it, the overwhelming presence it's crashing down upon me, I could hear a roar in the distance.

I start to feel fear, no scratch that I'm terrified as the revelation of what this is dawns on me, the kyuubi, it was actually the damn kyuubi attack. My memory must be slipping if I forgot about such an event. I was hoisted up into my father's arms as he carried me out the front door. I could hear screams, and shouts all around as the sounds of misery fill the sky. Fire, illuminating the sky, then I saw it, the kyuubi, the enormous beast flinging ninja around with his tails and causing massive chaos and destruction. I don't think I would forget that scene in my life ever, those hauntingly red silted eyes and the streets full of bodies, would continue to scar me for time to come.

From that point onwards I was numb, I couldn't feel much of anything anymore, I could only remember my parents taking me to the shelter, before running off again, I waited and waited as that scene replayed in my head.

Finally it was over, the roars ceased to exist, yet the sounds of pain and misery did not. They lingered, I could still hear it distinctly so. The door opened I looked for my parents, I found them soon after, I was one of the lucky ones I numbly thought, my parents were still alive. I fell asleep in my father's arms, into a sleep that was deeply deserved.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know** **in the reviews** **so I may improve on it.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Tou-san – Father**

 **Kaa-san – Mother**

 **Genjutsu – Illusion Arts**

 **Kekki Genkai – Bloodline limit**

* * *

 **(Omake)**

 **And so, I walk over, I take a deep breath and blow out the candle, as the candle is blown out the light turns off. Then I feel it, the overwhelming presence it's crashing down upon me, I could hear a roar in the distance.**

 **I start to feel fear, no scratch that I'm terrified as the revelation of what this is dawns on me, but I had to check to be sure, I get on all fours and crawl towards the door, I open it, I look up, I see it, it's the GIANT CAKE! I couldn't let anyone else get their hands on it...it was MINE. I made my way to the cake as fast as a baby with a physical illness could anyways. But to no avail, as when I had made it there it was already consumed by the majority of the population.**

 **"Noooooooo" I cried towards the heavens.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, honestly didn't expect to get such a response to this story, its more than I expected, I was excepted into two communities', I'm quite happy with how the story is doing. Anyways, this is the next installment of "Renewal of Existence", I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

4 years from that dreadful night have passed, life has seemed to come down to a calm standstill similar to how it was before, many of the reconstructions around Konoha have finally been finished, everything looks as good as new.

As for me now at the tender age of 5, I've been living a….nightmare to be honest, after that night I had forgotten the memories that looking back on it now, I really should have written down, even if it was in English, and so my brain only remembered facts that were semi important to the story line, its all blurry now, really, my past life that is, and yet I can only think perhaps, its what really led to what happened some years ago, when I was 3 to be exact.

My parents were slaughtered, burned alive, killed, murdered, what ever you'd like to call it, and the worst part? I did it, I knew all along there was…..that thing inside my head, and yet I never tried to prevent it, nor harness it, nor speak to it. After the Kyuubi attack I had simply forgotten the reason why I was striving to be stronger, and so that was stopped too. It all lead to the death of my poor parents, it seemed to have woken me up again, showing I wasn't in this world simply for shits and giggles, I had to fix things. I can only assume my parents died in the same way shown in the show, I was groggy and simply had awoken next to my uncle, Unkai Kurama, my old house burning in the distance.

From then on I was taken to my uncle's house, where I would live for the next several years of my life. The event stayed with me, I wasn't broken, no, I was oddly detached, I regained my purpose in this world, to save it, and to strive for a better world. That leads me to my current situation, my uncle has decided that even with my frail body, I should start training in the arts of a ninja, living up to my status of heir, the last hope that this clan holds.

"Get up" yelled Unkai.

"Hai Sensei" I replied

Oh and there's that, my uncle apparently is a taskmaster, forcing me to my limits, in fact I can say he's worse than that, way worse, what you'd call it I don't know.

I forced myself off my knees, getting back into the regime set for me, it was toned down because of my physical illness, and so the physical aspect of the day always was….torturous. Push ups, Sit-ups, you name it, my body ached afterwards, always. After that we would go in for the day, getting the mental and more academic style teachings of the day, that was dull, this cycle was a rinse and repeat, over and over again, finally one day we got to some of the more interesting stuff.

My uncle opened the door to my room, whilst saying "Follow me, today I'll be starting you on lessons concerning your chakra."

I nodded, and followed him towards the study, of the home. The study was, a library so to speak, with a desk where my uncle did his temporary clan head duty's, until I could turn of age and proper rank. He grabbed my hands and set them into the ram seal.

"Close your eyes, and search for a thread standing out against the others" Unkai spoke in a deep voice.

No need for verbal agreement, I did as he told….just to indulge him of course, I drew mine out ages ago, though….I had forgotten about the energy after my parents died, I really didn't know how it would go down. And so I drew my chakra out, it was quite comical looking at his eyes popping out of his skull, at me being able to harness my chakra so easily, though he quickly composed his face.

He coughed into his palm and pulled out a book "This book, is a treasure trove, it contains notes on our clan speciality, genjutsu"

Clearing his throat, he continued "This has been passed down in our family for generations" he paused, placing the book into my hands "its yours now, treat it well"

I think a tear just fell down my face, I looked up, my lips curving into a wide grin "Of course! It would be an honour to!"

He smiled at me…..maybe this'll come off a bit rude but, that doesn't fit his face, no, not at all.

"Now that you managed to gain access to your chakra system, I'll be teaching you how to harness it properly" The older man spoke, as he handed me a leaf. Taking a breath, he spoke "The goal of this exercise is to spin the leaf on your fingertips, once you get the hang of that, simply add more leaves onto your fingers"

"How long should this take me?" I replied, intrigued.

"Considering, chakra control practically runs throughout our blood, not too long, assuming you inherited it, of course" Unkai spoke, whilst nodding sagely.

And so, I sat down to do as he asked, taking the leaf he handed me I placed it on top of my fingertips, calling upon that familiar reservoir of energy, I tried moving it towards my fingertips, the leaf seemed to spin for a second before falling off my finger tips…Maybe this is going to be harder then I thought.

As day turned to night, I kept practising, I had managed to get two spinning on one hand. I felt a feeling rising inside myself, I think it was pride, not too certain though. I spotted my uncle coming out to check on me.

With a massive smile plastered upon my face I yelled at the top of my lungs "Oi! Look what I can do!"

He walked over towards me, intrigued "Oh? Show me."

I sat down, grabbing the leaves, id been working with for so long and placed one on my finger tip, I started rotating it, then I grabbed the other and also placed it on top of my finger, it too started to rotate.

My uncles face started lifting in surprise "Well I'll be, you actually managed to get two leaves to spin" pausing "seems the Kurama blood does run deep within you, congratulations, you've managed a final year academy exercise"

I gawked, I'm pretty sure my face looked like a fish out of water, yes, you heard me, a fish outside its natural habitat. I'm pretty sure he saw that too because he started to chuckle. I honestly hadn't expected that the exercise was for a final year class, attending the academy, honestly! MIND BLOWN! It wasn't truly that hard, well it may just be my genes at play. Speaking of which, family and blood seems to be a big factor in this world, it determines your general benefits, makes you stand out from others, which I'm not sure necessarily is a good thing.

We decided to tune in for the night, I hit the bed and fell a sleep insanely fast, considering what I had done for the day, I honestly don't think I mind that, even if I do get less time to think on things in general, like what I am to do about my situation, well I'll leave my troubles to tomorrows me, no need to stress about it now.

* * *

 **Timeskip-1 week**

* * *

I got up from the hard cold unforgiving ground, with my physical illness, anything that required me to train my body hurt, and it hurt bad, my limits were clearer and closer than anyone else's, in terms physical aptitude, that is.

Although on the bright side, my chakra control and mental training seemed to have skyrocketed. I managed to balance leaves on one entire hand now, I had tactics and the like drilled into my skull, I don't think that'll be leaving my head anytime soon. Although….I didn't get to learn any genjutsu as of yet….but I hope that'll change soon, I mean how amusing would it be to make people walk in to trees, yes I know glorious.

"Good, we're done your physical routines for the day" The older man, spoke snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What are we going to be doing then?" I inquired, feeling curious.

He smirked, and uttered one word "Genjutsu"

I jumped for joy…..I may have done a little jig…don't judge me, I had to let my inner child out someway. Anyways I nodded.

Taking my nod as an affirmative, he placed his hand in the hand seal rat, while whispering **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**

I saw leaves fall around me, looking around I turned around and saw, my parents and yet they were still burning.

"Why Ryu, WHY, did you kill us!" They moaned in tandem resembling zombie like behaviour.

I backed away, horrified at what I was seeing, then it stopped abruptly. My uncle was staring at me with concern in his eyes.

He took in a deep breath "None of that was real, it was" he paused again "simply an illusion, as implied by the name illusion arts, I should've explained more before I did that" he sighed.

"The purpose of this technique is, to show the opponent, one of their most horrifying nightmares or a terrible vision." He took a breath as he continued "It draws the image straight from the mind of the enemy, once your good enough, you may even be able to project different visions, of your choosing."

I was still a little shaken, but I nodded with determination burning in my eyes, "I…think I understand, I'll master this technique, by the end of the day, sensei!"

And so, I tried to cast the illusion on a near by animal, placing my hand in the rat seal yelling out, **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu! (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!)**

True to my clan's reputation, it worked, yet not as much as I'd like, the stray cat showed signs of being scared but not too soon after, reverted to how she was before. I made it my mission to finish learning it by the end of the day.

After much sweat and tears, I fell into my bed exhausted, tired from the day's activities, my chakra pools were stretched to their utmost limits. I relaxed, and let sleep overcome me slowly, the blackness closed in.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it, did you all enjoy? Tell me what you think, either in the reviews or a personal P.M, all suggestions are appreciated!**

 **Translations:**

 **Genjutsu-Illusion Arts**

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu: Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**

* * *

 **(Omake)**

 **I gawked, I'm pretty sure my face looked like a fish out of water, yes, you heard me, a fish outside its natural habitat. I felt a weird sensation, I felt like I wash shrinking? Wait hold up shrinking, as I looked down I found out, I wasn't really much of a human anymore, I was a fish! What kind of fish you ask? I was a clownfish…..does the universe really hate me? Wait no, that's a stupid question, I'm a flipping fish! What do fish spend their days like anyways, swim and swim some more? That….sounds boring, I don't think I can live the rest of my days out like that, that monotonous life. Wait as second? Why is my chest hurting all of a sudden? I realised…..I truly was a fish outside of its habitat, there was no water around me…..I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!ss**

 _ **And so the humble fish passed away, the cause? Death by air…**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well not much to say other than, here's the next chapter in Renewal Of Existence, Now lets get right down to it**

* * *

I felt nervousness bundle up inside of me, however rightly so, I mean who wouldn't? Going to the famous "Ninja Academy" of the leaf village definitely, would result in some nervousness, no? Well anyways, I've reached the age of 8, and so I was entered into the academy by my uncle, but then again I have to graduate this place If I really wanted to land some sort of an impact in this world, right I had to

I pushed down my nervousness for now, I moved my way into the courtyard of the academy with my uncle. The courtyard a bland place, it had some wooden training dummies, some trees, a huge door leading to the inside, overall it was nothing special. Spotting my teacher for the year, he had a big build, slightly chubby too. Absent mindedly I wondered, how it was possible for a ninja to put on weight.

As we walked closer towards the man, my uncle decided to strike up a conversation with the teacher.

With a very professional form my Uncle bowed then shaking hands with him whilst saying "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I am Unkai Kurama"

he then paused "Am I to understand, that you are to be Ryu's teacher for the year"

The teacher who identified himself as Dakikoko Funerou smiled gently replying "It would be a pleasure to have him as a student"

Just like that I was left in the care of a man I had known for less then a couple minutes. I was told to go inside to classroom number…uh…what was it again, ah yes classroom number 120. And so I marched forwards towards the classroom assigned to me. Once reached the room I pushed open the classroom doors and walked in. Not many people were here, seems as if I was one of the earliest people here, I went and took a seat in the back of the classroom, the very back where not much sunlight shined, the corner in fact. I sat there and looked around the classroom trying to identify if I knew anyone in this room. I saw one, can you guess who? It was Neji, Neji Hyuuga, simply chibified…speaking of which, I hope he's not a traumatised little prick at this age….yea don't think I could deal with that.

I wasn't able to identify anyone else in the room, so I simply sat there waiting for the class to be filled in, as the minutes went by more familiar faces started to pop up, two more to be exact, they were the other members of what would be Neji's team in the future, that along with that monstrosity of a man that would be their teacher, god bless their souls. People were interacting with others, left right and center, no one seemed to notice me though, even the people sitting to my right.

At last the teacher walked in, walking up to the chalkboard he wrote his name in big Kanji. It spelt Dakikoko Funerou, the notice of chalk really grated on my ears. He started his form of attendance and roll call.

"Hirohito Nu"

"Here!"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Present, sensei"

And it continued until he got to my name, our sensei for the year stared at me expectantly, giving an internal sigh I gave my "here" so to speak. This had the added effect of making people jump, especially the people next to me. The stares were unpleasant to say the least. What? I don't like large crowds, can you fault me for that? Other then that the day seemed to continue pretty normally, we didn't get taught much on the physical side of things, more of an introduction day, outlining what we would be learning through the course of the 5 year program.

Once we were finally let out for the day, I looked up at the sky, it seemed we still had much of the day left, meaning today was a short day and truly an introduction day. Heading towards the Kurama compound and more importantly my home, I wanted to do some form of training before the day ran out, I had a feeling that I wouldn't get much time anymore because the academy would take up much of that time.

Speaking of training over the past few years I refined the only genjutsu taught to me to mastery levels, although considering it was only a "D" ranked genjutsu it wouldn't have much of an effect on people, however I managed to not only master it towards such levels, I managed to actually be able to control what Image would be sent although it had to be restricted as a "nightmare" from their mind or from mine , and surprisingly enough minor injuries would be sent through the genjutsu towards the victim. Meaning if the person had something like a kunai tossed at them in the illusion, and it cut, then on the outside world they would have that cut as well. However, if they got decapitated inside the illusion it wouldn't take effect, there would be a small cut near the next region instead, and so on and so forth.

Once I reached home I went inside opening the traditional Japanese Sliding doors.

I removed my sandals from my feet, speaking of which, everyone and I mean everyone seemed to wear sandals. I placed the sandals down whilst speaking out "Tadaima" which roughly translated to I'm home.

I heard my uncles distinct voice from down the hallway to his office "Okaerinasai" meaning welcome back.

I walked towards my uncle's office, opening the door I sat in front of him, in sezia position.

"How was your day?" my uncle asked, whilst putting down his documents

"…It wasn't too bad" I Slightly hesitated

My uncle picking up on this and raising an eyebrow question "Really?"

Giving in with a sigh I replied "Well, the teacher seemed nice…" I paused "….but I didn't really get along with the other students my age."

He stared at me sternly for a second "Why, don't you go train off whatever's bothering you"

And so I did, I went through my normal routine, I pushed myself everyday to improve, especially because of my condition hampering my physical capability's. It hurt every moment of it hurt going through katas, doing exercises hurt, although since of the effort I managed to put in I wasn't that frail, having about the same amount of body strength and coordination as a 6 year old. It's a scary thought of what I might've been like If I didn't push myself so hard…yea lets not go there. After the physical regime came the more interesting part, mental applications of genjutsu and controlling my reservoir of energy that's called chakra.

I had discovered my edge against my fellow classmates in the academy, how you might ask? Well…

* * *

 **Flashback-5 months**

* * *

Sweat cascaded down my face, my body, and just generally, myself, as I trained my mind was elsewhere, I knew I had to join the academy in a couple months, my uncle himself told me he'd be registering me soon. I had to get an edge…..over all of my classmates, since I'm around two years behind in my physical prowess give or take, I needed an ace, something I could use to get an edge…..I stopped going through katas, and quickly located an animal around my soundings, seriously what's with the abundance of cats, its like they were begging to be my draining dummies.

The idea that came to mind was simple, wasn't too hard nor too easy, but the concept itself was simple. What if, I could cause slight disruptions nothing major, for instance tricking the opponent on where my fist was going to land, or where my kunai would land by making them see slight alterations, tricks of the eye so to speak. But theory was different from implementing it, this would take quite some practice to perfect. Getting a shine of determination in my eyes, I got up and set to work.

* * *

 **Flashback-5 months-End**

* * *

I had diligently trained on the concept for the past while, it was coming along nicely, I could perform it to some extent meaning I could change small things, while having an effect didn't have much of it as I had wanted, it'll be something time will remedy after all.

As expected my control only went up on the spectrum of things, genjutsu and control do go hand in hand, imagine not having any control on your illusions, that's madness, it'll get you would simply get you killed! Imagine trying to cast an illusion on someone only to cast it on your ally, and then you're BOTH dead, yea that is if the illusion even manages to form with shitty control. I had been able to get leaves to float above all ten of my fingers! Even managed to climb the damn trees too, that would be quite helpful in the long run I'd reckon.

Life seems to be taking a turn for the better lately, everything seems to be improving, not much worries now, I'm getting stronger, soon I'll be able to make an impact on this world, but for now lets take baby steps. I walked inside slowly, very tired, from the days activities, and so I crashed onto my bed, I laid down didn't bother changing, simply laid down and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyways that was chapter…oh yes, three of Renewal Of Existence….on another note writers block wasn't any fun, no not at all. Now if you've got any suggestions on the path this story's heading too, or anything at all, leave it in the review section or give me a PM.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Genjutsu-Illusion Arts**

 **Sensei-Teacher/Doctor**

 **Chibi- Don't know? Come on, fine ill humor you, roughly means, Tiny or Small**

 **Chakra-…..The energy which every living being in the world of Naruto Posses**

* * *

 **(Omake)**

 **At last the teacher walked in, walking up to the chalkboard he wrote his name in big Kanji. It spelt Dakikoko Funerou, the notice of chalk really grated on my ears. He started his form of attendance and roll call.**

" **Hirohito Nu"**

" **Here!"**

" **Neji Hyuuga"**

" **Present, sensei"**

 **And it continued until he got to my name, our sensei for the year stared at me expectantly, giving an internal sigh I gave my "here" so to speak. This had the added effect of making people jump, especially the people next to me. The stares were unpleasant to say the least. I glared at the lot of them, sweat started to cascade down my face, anger started rolling off me in waves….then it happened, I fell asleep, I was inside my mind wandering about wondering what's happening, I heard the occasional scream of pain and such, finally I woke up, looking around the leaf village was in ruins, wait hold on a second, what? I rubbed my eyes, it was too much for me to comprehend, I just passed out, what else could I have done, like really?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Sorry for the smaller then average chapter, the chapter just seemed to want to end there! Although writing the names of jutsu in Romanji would get troublesome in the future, where they are tossed around right left and center, so from here on out they will be mentioned to in English, unless they are something common, e.g. Gokakyu No Jutsu, in those cases the definitions will be near the end of the chapter. Anyways loving the support I'm getting for this fic, thank all of you for reading. Now here's the next installment of Renewal Of Existence.**

* * *

 _Parrying a quick strike to my abdomen I retailed, move in I clashed my blade against his own, sparks flew, I jumped backwards, he receipted the action. I activated my disruption genjutsu which I had dubbed_ _ **Trickery**_ _in my native language, I slashed only to cut through the bark of a log. Surprise evident on my face, as I was driven through by my opponents Katana. Looking down I could see my blood pouring out of my abdomen, onto his katana and the floor. Gobbles of blood dripped down my face, I felt weakness consume me, I fell into the embrace of my enemy, who I still could not see. He yanked the sword out of me, painfully, MY blood arcing in a crisscross fashion on his blade. I fell, collapsing to the ground, with the last ounce of my strength, I looked up, he morphed into a creature I knew only as ID, the monster inside me, he grinned creepily, his eyes bleeding pure red. The world collapsed around me._

* * *

I woke up, sweat dripping down my form, breathing in a deep breath I pushed myself into a sitting positon. These dreams have plagued me for quite a while, my alter ego, or ID as I like to call him has been trying to break me so he could, quote on quote be in the driver's seat. My interactions with him have been, well weird and unfruitful, none of us compromising with the other. In my honest opinion he is quite the bastard, even though if we worked together our strength would reach new levels.

Speaking of strength, my training as a _Ninja_ has been progressing well, I have completed many projects of the course of these years, mastering my own personal jutsu, or should I say genjutsu for use. I've dubbed it **Trickery,** this allows me to create small disruptions, meaning they would see my attack coming from a different direction, or a small movement, so they would block incorrectly allowing me to score the hit, and potentially take down my opponent. I have also taken up the art of kenjutsu, while it shames me to say, I'm still a beginner at the art, due to not having a proper teacher in the art to progress.

My physical condition while better is still weak, and as such I've taken to rising my speed, flexibility, and most of all my stealth. The art of stealth knows no bounds, and with stealth comes the ability to strike your opponent without them expecting anything, or even infiltrating behind enemy lines, a good quality for a ninja to have no? I mean most of the _ninja_ here forget they are in fact _"ninja"_ sure don't act like one, throwing fireballs all around, doesn't make them the epitome of _"ninja"_ now does it?

While things on that end of the spectrum have been progressing relatively well, the social aspect of my life isn't going so well. I had no current friends, no current enemies, no current social life, at all. I was a quiet person by nature, in class I always sat in the back, unseen, unheard, and as such was stuck as the stigma of being "the creepy, quiet kid in the corner".

Today was the day where we had our testing, the testing for our graduation, our graduation to be killers, ninja, or whatever you'd like to call them, they are synonyms of each other anyways. It shouldn't be that hard, in the show the test wasn't that hard if I remembered correctly.

I moved towards the cabinet closet thing, and grabbed what would become my go to gear. I was wearing mesh armor underneath, donning a black body suit on top, similar to what "we" in our old world made the stereotypical Ninja to be, the irony right? It worked for them, so it should work for me, and of course I had that black mask thing on my head, that would only my eyes out for the world to see. I didn't put that on myself unless I was to be going in some sort of combat or mission scenario. It was sealed on myself which allow myself to quickly put it on my head. My blade, a Katate-uchi strapped on my back. The sword had a slight curve, as most Japanese swords do, it was longer then a short sword, yet smaller then a katana, with it length measuring at 25 1/2 inches. Having a pure black blade, guard and pommel, all in all a deadly weapon created with chakra metal.

I still remember receiving the sword, my uncle had it commissioned for me when I showed an interest in the art…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _I had checked out a book from the clan library, the name,_ _ **"The Art of Kenjutsu: The basics"**_ _I had been reading it all day, the book seemed to draw me in, if that made any sense? My uncle walked in the room._

" _You've been reading that all day, haven't you?" he questioned, "hm, how would you like to get a sword of your own"_

 _A sword, really, he'd be willing to use expenses to get me a sword? I smiled "I'd like that"_

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

I went down grabbing my food for the day on the way out, opening the traditional Japanese sliding doors, I walked to the edge of the compound walking out, I entered the main district of Konohagakure no sato. Buildings as far as the eye can see, I jumped up onto the nearest rooftop, I jumped the roofs towards the academy. Jumping from roof to roof was exhilarating. I jumped of the building landed silently in the courtyard of the academy, looking around I noted I was early, I went inside towards my classroom I had for the year.

I sat waiting for the for the class, and my teacher to walk in. I waited, and waited…..how long does it take to reach the damn building where their training you to become killers, like really!

When everyone had filled sensei had started to call our names, I wondered how lo….

"Kurama Ryu"

Oh, looks like its my turn, I got up moving towards the testing room, and in I went.

My sensei stared encouragingly at me "Well….for your testing you will preform, the academy three" he motioned with a hand for me to start.

Not being one to disappoint, I brought my hands up into the ram sign **Henge** I called, with a poof of smoke I had transformed into a carbon copy of my uncle.

Undoing the transformation, I performed the next two without the use of handseals, never know when these would come in handy, **Bunshin no Jutsu! Kawarimi!** In tandem, forming the clone then swapping with the other.

The teacher blinked, "You pass" pausing for a moment, he beckoned me over "Take one, take the headband that shall be yours during the course of your ninja career"

And so I did, I took my headband, and the black cloth, wrapping it around my head, I walked out of the building.

As I laid down ready to sleep, I reflected on the events that took place that day, it was a life changing experience, coming to terms with the fact, you now are going to be a professional killer, and not simply _training_ to be one. It wasn't that long ago, that I had died, I never really had the time to truly come to terms with that fact, it's not an easy thing to do. Sometimes I think, I ponder why I really had this chance in the first place. I closed my eyes, as it all went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's that chapter in a wrap, I hope my writing quality has been improving as the story goes on!**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Bunshin no Jutsu- Clone Technique**

 **Kawarimi- Substitution Technique**

 **Henge- Transformation Technique**

 **Kenjutsu- Art of the sword**

 **(Omake)**

 **Undoing the transformation, I performed the next two without the use of handseals, never know when these would come in handy, 'Bunshin no Jutsu!' 'Kawarimi'! In tandem, forming the clone then swapping with the other. Atleast…..thats what was supposed to happen, what did end up happening was, I appeared in another place? Wait hold up, This isn't Konoha, I'm in the middle of a freaking lake! A fricking lake! I tree hoped back to the village, moving at full speeds, I reached there finally after much time and many breaks…..no, there we no breaks, got that!? As I looked upon konoha, it was in ruins with a massive turtle right in the center, ah, do you think they'll notice if I go missing? Cuz I sure ain't dealing with that, yea, I think I'll take my chances with the hunter-nin…..if they ever survive, there's no yondiame to save them now.**

 _ **And so he ran, he ran away with his tail between his legs, and if anyone asks, it wasn't his fault, right?**_


End file.
